I will always keep you safe
by JustMeAndMyKeyboard
Summary: A little one shot from a small mama Snow moment seen in a sneak from tonight's episode.


**A little one shot for now while I try and get the ideas going again for "The nightmare room". I found it interesting the way Snow stood in front of Emma when WW came into the diner and I wanted to get my thoughts down before the episode aired **

In the calm after the fight, the Charming family had once again gathered in their home. Henry was sound asleep upstairs, blissfully unaware of the chaos going on. Snow was sitting calmly in her armchair, knitting the blanket for her next child. David was in the kitchen, getting hot drinks for the three adults and Emma was sitting on the couch, staring curiously at Snow. Snow could feel someone watching her (years of being a bandit had heightened these senses). Her eyes flicked up, and as they did Emma moved her gaze, her cheeks going slightly pink. Snow couldn't help but smile at that, it reminded her of herself.

"Something on your mind?" She asked her daughter casually. Emma shrugged, trying to act like she hadn't been caught staring. Snow sighed over-dramatically, dropping her knitting needles on the table next to her along with the blanket and placing her hands on her swollen belly. "Come on, you can't deny your heavily pregnant mother a conversation, can you? I'm very emotional just now, I might cry…" Emma simply rolled her eyes.

"You can't use the 'I'm pregnant' excuse for everything…" She mumbled. Snow chuckled lightly.

"So don't make me use it. Tell me." An awkward silence filled the room as Snow continued to eyeball Emma. Emma wasn't looking at Snow but knew she was staring at her, expecting an answer. Eventually, Emma caved.

"Alright," She huffed. "I'm just, confused is all…" Emma began.

"About?" Snow gently prodded when Emma fell silent once more.

"About why when Zelena came into the diner to challenge Regina today, you stood in front of me." Emma explained. Snow knitted her eyebrows together.

"Why does that confuse you?" Snow asked her, unsure.

"Because it's never been me she's been interested in, always well, you know…" Emma said, gesturing to Snow's stomach. Snow smiled at her, rubbing her hand over her bump.

"You mean she's always shown interest in your little sibling?" Snow helped. Emma nodded, rubbing her neck uncomfortably.

"Well, yeah… So shouldn't you have been practically diving behind David or something rather than jumping in front of me? Besides, I can…"

"I am very aware you can handle yourself, Emma." Snow cut in, knowing where her daughter was going. Emma fell silent, knowing her mother now had something to say. "I stood in front of you because my baby inside of me is safe from Zelena for the time being. My baby on the outside however, is not. It will always be my first priority to keep you both safe, which was all that was." Emma didn't seem satisfied with that answer.

"But still, she's not interested in me. Besides, you could have gotten hurt, or the baby." Emma pointed out. Snow slowly got up and walked over to the couch, sitting down beside Emma.

"Zelena doesn't want this baby harmed, that much I know. But I can't say she won't hurt you. Have you ever thought about why this baby might be so important to her?" Emma remained silent, unable to answer Snow's question. Snow reached out and cupped Emma's cheek.

"Because you, their big sister, are an incredibly power person. It's possible she's judging that because you're so powerful, so will this baby be. If that's the case, there's a chance she'll want to get to you too. And right now, she _can _get to you and I am notletting that happen." Snow said, filled with determination. Emma gave a shy smile.

"Well, thanks I guess…" She said quietly. Snow smiled, leaning forward and kissing Emma's cheek.

"Any time." There was another silence again, but not an awkward one this time. But then Emma realised something.

"You're not going to let me leave this house without someone watching me somehow until Zelena's caught, are you?" Emma asked. Snow nodded.

"Got it in one." She replied. Emma groaned.

"But-"

"No buts! I am not having some crack pot witch turn my daughter green!" Snow said, only half joking. Emma laughed slightly.

"I suppose that's a sort of good reason. Well, not really but still…" Snow leaned her head to the side to face Emma, and repeated that phrase she'd said what felt like lifetimes ago in the nursery.

"Get used to it."


End file.
